A special night for the trio of couples/Shang and Mulan's argument
Here is how the trio of couples have a special night in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. That night, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and the princesses were exploring the village. Su: Look at all the food. Market woman: We just got in some excellent ginger. Chien Po: Ginger. That goes very well with dumplings. Su: Did you say dumplings? (chuckles) Market woman: How about some fresh ginseng? Chien Po: That makes a wonderful accompaniment to soy beans. Su: One order of soy beans. And so, Chien Po and Su found each other in love. Just then, there was a wrestling match ready to begin. Mei: Oh, my. Wrestling announcer: Who will be next to challenge the undefeated Shi Rongkai? So, Yao stepped up to begin his fight. Yao: Step aside. Mei: Yao. Man: You'll be killed, Little man. But as Shi Rongkai made a body slam on him, Yao lifted him up in the air as the crowd cheered. Yao: So, where'd he go? At last, he threw him off the ring and won the match. Mei: Yao! You're my hero. Then, Yao begins to pick a prize. Prize cart man: Pick a prize, any prize. Which one do you want, Sir? Yao: (picking the panda) Gimme that one. As Yao gave the stuffed panda to Mei, she and Yao were next to fell in love with each other. As for Ling, he was trying to make Ting-Ting laugh with his jokes. Ling: (laughing) Okay, how about this one? What does Attila say when he walks through the door? Hun, I'm home. (laughing as Ting-Ting tries not to) I give up. I guess I'm not as funny as I think. But just as the fireflies started popping the firecrackers, Ting-Ting laughed like crazy at Ling's humor. Ling: What a cute laugh. Ting-Ting: No. I hate my laugh. Ling: What? It's adorable. I thought you didn't have a sense of humor. Ting-Ting: No sense of humor? Just when Ting-Ting used the chopstick nose trick, Ling laughed along with her. By the moonlight, the couple of trios were enjoying the lovely evening. Mei: It's so beautiful. Yao: Yeah. Ting-Ting: It's the same moon we see from the palace. Su: No, this one is entirely different. Ting-Ting: You're right. Fa Mulan: I know we've never seen anything like it. The three couples: Mulan! Mickey! Mickey Mouse: What's going on with all of you? Fa Mulan: We're listening. Chien Po: We... that is... Ling: I... all of us... (as Mulan and Scrooge make their cross look) Yao: Oh, boy. Mei: Fa Mulan, it's love. Yao and myself, Chien-Po and Su... Ting-Ting: And myself and Lingy-Bear. I mean, Ling. But then, Mulan gave a surprise scream along with the princesses. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! No wonder you bunch of lovebirds have gone to the villages! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) And in the same night too! Donald Duck: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Goofy: That's wonderful to hear! (chuckles) If you really felt that way, you could've at least told us sooner. (chuckles) Chien Po: Group hug. So, Mulan, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and their friends joined the group hug. Fa Mulan: I'm so happy for all of you. But suddenly, they heard Shang's horse as he's coming their way. Donald Duck: Uh oh, Shang! Chien Po: General Shang! Ling: General Shang! Yao: Oh, boy. Goofy: Gwarsh. Mickey Mouse: I don't like where this is going. Chien Po: Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Fa Mulan: Don't worry, I'll handle this. Li Shang: (walking up to Yao, Ling, and Chien Po angrily) I'm so sorry to break up your little party. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, that can't be good at all! Fa Mulan: Shang, before you jump into conclusions, let me explain the situation. Li Shang: Fine. (showing Mei's note) Why don't we start with this? Mickey Mouse: Oh boy. Mei: That's mine. Li Shang: All yours? (looks tat Mulan) Or did you have help? (reading) "And so, my dear father, I cannot complete this mission. l have come to realise that my duty is to my heart." (looks at Mulan again) Now, who does that sound like? Su: Mei never meant to send that letter. Li Shang: Your Highnesses, you swore a vow to be married in Qui Gong. If your father saw you now, breaking that vow, what would he say? Mickey Mouse: Shang, the emperor and Chi-Fu will understand. Li Shang: We will discuss this later, Mickey. Gather your friends, and meet back at the camp. Mickey Mouse: (to his friends) Come on, Fellas, we'd better keep out of this between Shang and Mulan. Then, Shang look back at Yao, Ling, and Chien Po angrily at them. Li Shang: You three are to escort their highnesses back to their tents immediately. You are to guard them. You are not to enter their tents or speak to them. Not a word. Ever. Am I understood? Yao, Ling and Chien Po: Yes, Sir. Just they carrying out his orders, Mickey watched behind the bamboos watching Mulan and Shang. Fa Mulan: Shang, the problem isn't as bad as it seems. Li Shang: The problem, Mulan, is you. Fa Mulan: What? Li Shang: You place your feelings above everything. Duty, obligation, tradition, it all means nothing to you. Fa Mulan: It means everything to me. My heart tells me my duty and I follow it. (as Shang groans) You're a brilliant warrior, Shang. You're brave, you're loyal, but you don't trust your heart. Sometimes, I wonder if you even have one. Li Shang: This assignment has made it clear. We are very different people. Fa Mulan: Maybe too different. Li Shang: Fine. (mounting on his horse) We have a mission to complete. Fa Mulan: Fine. Then, there was a storm cloud on the way which is a sad moment for Mickey and Mulan. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225